1. Field
The following description relates to a system and method for providing a loan word pronunciation search service.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, queries, that is, words input by a user to search for information, may be classified into a native word or an original word, which may be a word provided in a native language of the user, and a loan word. The loan word may refer to a word originating from a foreign language, which may be subsequently transliterated into a native word with a similar pronunciation. For example, an original word in a first language (e.g., English), such as “television” may be transliterated into a loan word in a second language, which may have similar pronunciation but may be spelled in a second language (e.g., Korean). The loan word may refer to the transliterated word in the second language of the original word spelled in the first language. Generally, the loan word is not considered to be a part of a standard language, since the loan word may be a transliterated word meant to capture pronunciation of the original word, and therefore, may be written in variable forms, with similar pronunciations, in a native language. For example, if a native language is English and a loan word originates from Korean, the loan word  written in Korean alphabet, may be transcribed in various forms using the English alphabet, such as ‘refer,’ ‘lipper,’ ‘reaper,’ and ‘reefer.’
Thus, a loan word may be written in various forms based on pronunciation of the loan word. However, according to a conventional system, a query inputted by a user may provide a search result, which provides one corresponding original word or loan word with respect to the query inputted by the user. More specifically, there is a one to one relationship between the original word and loan word, although there may be various ways to spell the same word. For example, if the loan word  is provided in Korean alphabet, only the transcribed word of ‘refer’ may be provided according to the conventional system. Therefore, the user may be provided with limited information corresponding to the input query. That is, in order to obtain more information, the user would need to repeat a search using several forms or spelling, with similar pronunciations, of the loan word.
Accordingly, a system and method for providing a more efficient search result is related to a loan word will be introduced hereinafter.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.